In invalid care beds it is common practice to design beds with features specifically adapted for invalid care. Such features include beds which fold, tilt, move, and adjust in various manners to facilitate patient care and comfort. Various accessories have also been designed to cooperate with invalid beds such as stretchers, wheelchairs, eating trays, mechanical lifts and transfer boards. These invalid beds and accessories, however, tend to be a separate class of furnishings distinct from typical home furniture. They also lack the aesthetics and psychological appeal of typical home furnishings. Further, they are intended for invalid use and are often costly to manufacture in view of the increased complexity and limited market.